Prostoslovjanski jazik
duff PROSTOSLOVJANSKI JAZIK 0.7.9 Soderženje PROSLOVO 2 SKLANANJE IMENICAH ILITI KTOSLOVEH 2 SKLANANJE PRILAGASLOVEH ILITI KAKISLOVEH 2 SOROVNJENJE PRILAGASLOVEH ILITI KAKISLOVEH 2 POSVOJNA PRILAGASLOVA 3 TVORBA PRISLOVEH OD PRILAGASLOVEH 3 ZAMENICE ILITI ZAMENSLOVA 4 OSOBNA I POVRATNA ZAMENSLOVA 4 ZAMENSLOVO "VSE" 4 POSVOJNA ZAMENSLOVA 4 POKAZOVNA ZAMENSLOVA 5 VOPROSNA I ODNOSNA ZAMENSLOVA 5 ČISLA (NOMERI) 6 GLAGOLI 7 GLAGOL BITI 7 INFINITIV 7 TUTČASNE (SUŠTE) VREME 7 PREDSUŠTE VREME 8 PROSTE PROŠLE VREME 8 POETIČNE PROŠLE VREME 8 PRETPROŠLE VREME 8 BUDUČE VREME 9 PREDBUDUČE VREME 9 IMPERATIV 9 KONDICIONAL 9 PARTICIPI (Glagolska prislova) 9 AKTIVNI PARTICIPI 9 PASIVNI (TRPNI) PARTICIPI 10 GLAGOLSKA PRILAGASLOVA 10 PREDLOGI 10 VEZNIKI 11 POSEBNE KONSTRUKCIJE 11 AVTORI 11 =PROSLOVO= Prostoslovjanski jazik je jeden od mnogih predložitjenih oblikah budučeg medžuslavjanskog jazika ktoreg bi vsi Slavjani moželi govoriti i rozumeti. Vi ga preto možete smatrati ješče delajučoju inačicoj predloženja medžuslavjanskog jazika. Prostoslovjanski jazik je osnovatjen ponajviše na štučnem slovjanskom jaziku, predstavitjenom na stranici http://steen.free.fr/slovianski/index.html. Tutčasno, prostoslovjanski jazik ne imaje svojeg slovnika, no upotrebjavaje medžuslavjanskog slovnika od stranicu http://dict.slovioski.com. Takože, mi budemo ostrožno gledati podobnih projektah, kaki sut: * http://steen.free.fr/slovianski/index.html *http://sites.google.com/site/novoslovienskij/home/sto-jest-ns-jazyk *http://s8.zetaboards.com/Slovianski/index/ *http://slovioski.wikia.com/wiki/INTERSLAVIC =SKLANANJE IMENICAH ILITI KTOSLOVEH= =SKLANANJE PRILAGASLOVEH ILITI KAKISLOVEH= SOROVNJENJE PRILAGASLOVEH ILITI KAKISLOVEH pre- + (koren prilagaslova) + ejš '+ (zakončenje prilagaslova). dobri, dobrejši, najdobrejši, predobrejši dobra, dobrejša, najdobrejša, predobrejša dobre, dobrejše, najdobrejše, predobrejše više-, najviše- mene-, najmene- ne- najviše-dobri najmene-dobri ne-dobri POSVOJNA PRILAGASLOVA Zakončenji: -oviji, -ovija, -ovijo (npr. Striboroviji les, ženovija lubov) -ski, -ska, -sko (npr. Hrvatski jazik, Slavjanska zemja) TVORBA PRISLOVEH OD PRILAGASLOVEH Prislovi se tvorijut ot prilagasloveh zakončenjem '-o. Npr. dobri/dobra/dobre -> dobro. =ZAMENICE ILITI ZAMENSLOVA= OSOBNA I POVRATNA ZAMENSLOVA ZAMENSLOVO "VSE" POSVOJNA ZAMENSLOVA Zamenslova se sklanjajut kak prilagaslova, krome nominativa. Nominativ posvojnih zamensloveh: moj, moja, moje tvoj, tvoja, tvoje njegov, njena, njegovo naš, naša, naše vaš, vaša, vaše njihov, njihova, njihovo svoj, svoja, svoje čij, čija, čije ničij, ničija, ničije POKAZOVNA ZAMENSLOVA Pokazovna zamenslova "toj", "tuttoj", "tamtoj" sklanjajut se kak prilagaslova, krome nominativa. Koren je "t-". Nominativ je: toj, ta, to; te tuttoj, tutta, tutto; tutte tamtoj, tamta, tamto; tamte VOPROSNA I ODNOSNA ZAMENSLOVA Glovna voprosna zamenslova jesut "kto","čo". Oni se sklanjajut: Voprosna zamenslova "ktori/ktora/ktore" (ili "koji/koja/koje") se sklanjajut kak prilagaslova. Zamenhof's table of correlatives of interrelated pronouns, adverbs and adjectives. =ČISLA (NOMERI)= Glavna čisla: jeden, jedna, jedno dva, dve, dva tri četiri pet šest sedem osem devet deset jedennast, dvanast, trinast, četirnast, petnast, šestnast, sedemnast, osemnast, devetnast dvadeset, trideset, četirdeset, petdeset, šestdeset, sedemdeset, osemdeset, devetdeset sto, dvasto, tristo, četiristo, petsto, šesto, sedemsto, osemsto, devetsto tiseč, dva-tiseč, tri-tiseč, ...milijon, milijard Umnožitjelna čisla: jedenkrat, dvakrat, trikrat, ... Serijna čisla: prviji, drugiji, tritiji,... Frakcije: tritina, četirtina,...osemina,... Vremenska čisla: jedenraz, dvaraz, triraz... jediniji/jedinija/jedinijo=the only one =GLAGOLI= V prostoslovjanskom jaziku vsi glagoli krome glagola "biti" jesut pravilni. V prostoslovjanskom jaziku koren glagola ne može se izmeniti. Koren je vsegda jednaki. Glosovne izmene ne jesut dopustitjene. GLAGOL BITI Glagol "biti" je jediniji nepravilni glagol v prostoslovjanskom jaziku. INFINITIV Infinitiv vsih glagolah zakončavaje zakončenjem "'-ti'". Ako otklonimo zakončenje "-ti", dobijemo infinitivnog korena glagola, ktori se upotrebjavaje dla tvorbu vsih glagolskih vremenah, bez izklučanjeh. Glagol može imati svršitjenog i nesvršitjenog oblika. TUTČASNE (SUŠTE) VREME jednina: koren + ['-'j'em, -'j'eš, -'j'e'] množina: koren + ['-'j'emo, -'j'ete, -jut'] Primeri: delati: ja delajem, ti delaješ, on/ona/ono delaje, mi delajemo, vi delajete, oni delajut umeti: ja umejem, ti umeješ, on/ona/ono umeje, mi umejemo, vi umejete, oni umejut prositi: ja prosijem, ti prosiješ, on/ona/ono prosije, mi prosijemo, vi prosijete, oni prosijut nesti: ja nesejem, ti neseješ, on/ona/ono neseje, mi nesejemo, vi nesejete, oni nesejut čuti: ja čujem, ti čuješ, on/ona/ono čuje, mi čujemo, vi čujete, oni čujut pisati: ja pisajem, ti pisaješ, on/ona/ono pisaje, mi pisajemo, vi pisajete, oni pisajut dekovati: ja dekovajem, ti dekovaješ, on/ona/ono dekovaje, mi dekovajemo, vi dekovajete, oni dekovajut tegnuti: ja tegnujem, ti tegnuješ, on/ona/ono tegnuje, mi tegnujemo, vi tegnujete, oni tegnujut Primer nesvršitjenog glagola: Ja otpočinavajem vsečog izapoldena. PREDSUŠTE VREME Prezent glagola "biti" + proste prošle vreme glovnoga glagola. Primer: Že jeste rozdielili otpad, blagodarijem. PROSTE PROŠLE VREME Koren + ['-(a)l, -la, -lo'] v jednini ili ['-li'] v množini. "-a" se ubačivaje tamgde koren zakončava soglosnikom. Npr. prinesti->prines'a'''l vmesto prinesl. Primeri: Ja idel/idela/idelo, ti idel/idela/idelo, on idel, ona idela, ono idelo, mi ideli, vi ideli, oni ideli Ja pisal/pisala/pisalo, ti pisal/pisala/pisalo, on pisal, ona pisala, ono pisalo, mi pisali, vi pisali, oni pisali POETIČNE PROŠLE VREME jednina: koren + ['-(a)h, -(a)ša, -(a)še'] množina: koren + ['-(a)smo, -(a)ste, -(a)hu'] "-a" se ubačivaje tamgde koren zakončava soglosnikom. Primeri: ''Ja tutčas zakončih mojeg dopisa. Ti tutčas zakončiša tvojeg dopisa. On tutčas zakončiše svojeg dopisa. Mi tutčas zakončismo našeg dopisa. Vi tutčas zakončiste svojeg dopisa. Oni tutčas zakončihu svojeg dopisa. Ja pisah knigu. Ti pisaša knigu. On pisaše knigu. Mi pisasmo knigu. Vi pisaste knigu. Oni pisahu knigu. Ja govorivah joj to. Ti govorivaša joj to. On govorivaše joj to. Mi govorivasmo joj to. Vi govorivaste joj to. Oni govorivahu joj to. Ja bih tamgde. Ti biša tamgde. On biše tamgde. Mi bismo tamgde. Vi biste tamgde. Oni bihu tamgde. V prostoslavjanskom jaziku, poetične prošle vreme može zameniti aorista, imperfekta, pluskvamperfekta ili prostog prošleg vremena savremenih slavjasnkih jazikah. PRETPROŠLE VREME Proste prošle vreme (ili poetične prošle vreme) glagola "biti" + proste prošle vreme glavnog glagola. Primeri: Pozad on obedoval, on bil zakončil večeriju. Pozad on obedoval, on biše zakončil večeriju. Pozad on obedovaše, on biše zgotovil večeriju. Oni bihu kupili tu knigu kogda ja prihodil. BUDUČE VREME Buduče vreme tvori se prezentom glagola "biti " i infinitivom glagola. Ja budem pisati, ti budeš pisati, on/onda/ono bude pisati, mi budemo pisati, vi budete pisati, oni budut pisati. PREDBUDUČE VREME Buduče vreme glagola "biti" + proste prošle vreme glavnog glagola. Primer: Že budete rozdielili ''otpad, budem blagodariti. IMPERATIV Koren + ['-(a)j, -(a)jmo, -(a)jte']. Primeri: ''Delaj, delajmo, delajte pisaj, pisajnom, pisajte čuj, čujmo, čujte dekovaj, dekovajmo, dekovajte tegnuj, tegnujmo, tegnujte KONDICIONAL Ja bi delal, delala, delalo Ti bi delal, delala, delalo On bi delala, Ona bi delala, Ono bi delalo Mi bi delali Vi bi delali Oni bi delali PARTICIPI (Glagolska prislova) AKTIVNI PARTICIPI Tutčasni aktivni particip: koren + "-'juči'" Npr. delati->delajuči, pisati->pisajuči. Prošli aktivni particip: koren + "-'lši'" Nprt. delati->delalši, pisati->pisalši, tegnuti->tegnulši. Učilši matematiku, on zaspal. PASIVNI (TRPNI) PARTICIPI Pasivni (trpni) particip: koren + "-'tjen'" Npr. delati->delatjen, pisati->pisatjen, tegnuti->tegnutjen, dekovati->dekovatjen. GLAGOLSKA PRILAGASLOVA Glagolska prilagaslova se tvorijut od aktivnog i trpnog participa s prilagaslovnim zakončenjem. Npr. pisati->pisajuči->pisajuči/pisajuča/pisajuče; napisati->napisatjen->napisatjeni/napisatjena/napisatjeno Primeri: "Dodaj mi tu odvoritjenu knigu!" "Ja pročital knigu spisatjenu od tebe." "To je ješče pisajuča kniga, ona ne je zakončitjena." =PREDLOGI= Predlogi prevzjatnjeni od slovianskeg jazika: aždo (+ gen.) — till, untill bez (+ gen.) — without bez obzira na (+ acc.) — regardless blizko (+ acc./loc.) — close to dlja, dla, za (+ gen.) — for do (+ gen/acc.) — to iz (+ gen.) — from (out of) iz-nad (+ gen.) — from above iz-pod (+ gen.) — from under iz-pred (+ gen.) — from before iz-za (+ gen.) — from behind k (+ dat.) — to (direction) krome (+ gen.) — except medžu (+ acc./loc.) — between mimo (+ acc./loc.) — next to na (+ acc./loc.) — on nad (+ acc./loc.) — above o (+acc.) - to, onto, on ob (+ loc.) — about od, ot (+ gen.) — of, from (away from); since; by (agent) odčas – instantly, at once od stroni (+ gen.) — by (agent in passive constructions) okolo (+ acc./loc.) — around po (+ acc./loc.) — on, onto, after; in the manner of pod (+ acc./loc.) — under podčas (+ gen.) — during poki (+ gen.) - while podolg (+ gen.) — according to polev (+ acc./loc.) — left of pomimo (+ gen.) — in spite of poprav (+ acc./loc.) — right of posred (+ acc./loc.) — amidst, in the middle of posredstvom (+ gen.) — by means of, using poverh (+ acc.) — across pre (+ acc.) — because of pred (+ acc./loc.) — before, in front of, ahead of prez, črez, kroz (+ acc.) — through, across pri (+ acc./loc.) — near protiv (+ gen/dat.) — against s, sa, so (+ instr.) — with; together with; by means of, using soglosno (+ gen.) — according to v, vo, u (+ acc./loc.) — in v čase (+ gen.) — during vmeste, vmesto (+ gen.) — instead of vnutr (+ acc./loc.) — inside za, iza (+ acc./loc./ins.) — after, behind (time & place); because of =VEZNIKI= Vezniki prevzjatnjeni ot slovianskeg jazika: a — and, but ali, ale — but čo, že — that jesli — if, whether i — and ili — or ili ... ili ... — either ... or ... kak ... tak i ... — both ... and ... kolko ... tolko ... — the ... the ... ni ... ni ... — neither ... nor ... hoti — although =POSEBNE KONSTRUKCIJE= li – dla tvorbu upitnih rečenjah. čobi, žebi, da bi – "in order to" =AVTORI= Cxiril Slavjanski (cxiril@gmail.com)